1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to a plastic carrying case and to a method and blow mold tool for forming a plastic carrying case. More specifically, the plastic case is preferably designed to carry a fishing rod and reel.
2. The Prior Art
Prior carrying cases for items such as rods and reels have typically been formed of a wooden exterior and have included interior recesses to receive disassembled components of the rod and reel assembly. As a result, this type of carrying case has not been used on a widespread basis for several reasons. First, because of their nature and construction, these carrying cases have been relatively costly to manufacture. Second, these cases require a substantial amount of time to manufacture due to the interlocking wooden pieces and the assembly of the internal components, such as applying a felt cover over an interior recessed member. Third, this carrying case has required disassembly of the rod and reel for transportation and storage, a chore which the typical fisherman would prefer to eliminate.
Accordingly, a long-felt need has existed in the prior art for a carrying case which is durable, which may be made on a mass-production basis, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which will accommodate the storage and transportation of a fully assembled rod and reel.